


【云炤】归途 番外3

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】归途 番外3

>>>

警局内暂且算是安全，除去其他不必要的区域，缙云已经将去往资料室必经之路上的行尸清理干净，这才安心领着巫炤进入满是血污的地方。  
再往前走一段路才是资料室，巫炤却因为经过某个区域而停了下来，在他身旁的缙云随之停下了脚步，他经过这里时也与巫炤有着同样的反应，今日是来警局搜寻必要线索，这发现却也是个意外之喜了。  
“是这里。”巫炤的白大褂在空气中甩过漂亮的弧度，护目镜微微反光，缙云看不清他的眼神。  
“嗯，那个铁笼是我们再见面以后，第一次说话的地方。”缙云显然也记得这是什么地方，他亲手将巫炤押回局里，那时的巫炤看着一点人味儿也没有，像个冷冰冰的人偶，唯有看到他的时候，凝固的表情会出现一丝裂痕，很快又被主人掩盖起来。  
巫炤微微侧头，披散在肩上的头发遮不住他颈上缠绕的绷带，他当然不会忘记那日的事情，那种心情又是永远无法忘怀的，他开口道，“我没有忘，我是犯人，你是警察”。  
“嗯，我当时不知道该怎么跟你搭话，最后才倒了一杯咖啡。”缙云还在回忆那时候乖僻的犯人静静地接过他手上咖啡的画面，他问巫炤道，“你怎么想的？”

巫炤却不想说实话了，他略微停顿，才用毫无波澜的语气道，“警察制服很好看。”  
缙云的眉毛挑了一下，当然不会没发现巫炤的刻意隐瞒，现在的巫炤就像个充满秘密的盒子，怎么都不愿意被撬开锁，缙云却早已窥视不少盒中的秘密，只是并未说出口。  
“调戏现役警察，你得学点教训。”缙云话里有话，也许是回忆让他难能回想以前，说的话就比平时还要多。  
巫炤看起来无所畏惧，他仍然那副暴力了也不会合作的模样，缓慢眨了几下眼才低声开口说：“愿闻其详。”  
于是缙云把巫炤拽进了审讯室。

巫炤原以为缙云就嘴上说一说，直到属于警官的冰冷手铐戴在巫炤的手腕上时，他才意识到缙云有那么些认真的意味。缙云将审讯室的灯打开，许久没被人开启过的强光灯闪了闪，让巫炤这般视力脆弱的人有些受不了，他闭上眼睛，仿佛真回到了当初作为阶下囚的日子。  
巫炤听到缙云这么说道：“如果你识时务，就把该说的都说出来。”

倒是有几分逼供的模样了，巫炤因为这压迫感而微微皱起眉头，他骨子里也是高傲的人，多少有些抵触。巫炤动了动自己的肩膀，企图让自己好受一些，口中又是平平淡淡地说道，“非法逼供可不好，执行公务的手段难道不用考量？”  
“监视摄像头已经拆掉了，没有人会在意这里发生了什么。”缙云口中正经地说着话，身体却是不断向前，施加更多威迫感，而巫炤被逼到了审讯桌前，不得不两手往后撑住桌面，形成后仰的姿势。  
巫炤心想，都这种时候了谁还管什么监视摄像头，这末世什么时候结束，也没人能拿个准。  
“我还有条件。”巫炤说出这话时，缙云正好逼到他面前，双手撑在他的身旁，巫炤睁眼便能对上那双暗含煞气的红瞳。  
警官很配合，雙腿恰在在罪犯的大腿处，语气一点也没变：“说出你的条件。”

罪犯漂亮的眼睛被护目镜遮掩，他任由缙云替他取下护目镜，“作为交换，我要知道你的情报。”  
“你想知道什么？”缙云冷静地回问，他的手指解开了巫炤的裤子，露出修长的腿与底下的内裤，他的手指在布料边缘勾了勾，清楚知道接下来的这部分会变紧。

“……你什么时候知道了我跟白塔的关系？”  
巫炤早知道这件事瞒不了缙云多久，那男人远比表面上看起来要心思缜密，有些事他知道了便按兵不动，等到合适的时机才会提出，就像现在这般。  
能当个优秀警官的，又有几个真是个傻子，只是巫炤不清楚的是，缙云知道了多少，又知道多久。

“我在城市边缘探查，遇见了至少三队士兵，他们在找你。”缙云一边说着，用手掌在巫炤敏感的腰间流连，巫炤喘息，又感觉到缙云的手指摸进裤缝，让他觉得被碰触的器官涌生热意。  
“情报交换，到我了。”缙云的手指并未停下，长着茧的手指在巫炤性器的顶端蹭了蹭，感受到在那研究员微微勃起以后，缙云才继续低声逼问道，“被我抓到以前，你都怎么处理……这里？”  
巫炤极小幅度地颤抖了一下，却不回答了。  
巫炤的沉默让缙云的内心有些不高兴，一想到对方可能碰了其他的女人，甚至被其他人碰过，男人的内心难免产生一点妒意。

审讯正式开始，警官与犯人时隔多年又回到了这个熟悉的地方，只是整个警局不再拥有除巫炤以外的人类。  
巫炤嘴里咬着记录用的铅笔，免得发出声响，他仰倒在桌面上，警官将他的长裤解开褪到膝弯，又拿起一杯热水，从衬衫胸口上方倾下，打湿的白衬衫下面透出发红的皮肤和乳尖，在痛苦压抑的喘息声里，缙云看到巫炤勃起的形状。  
巫炤确实是对疼痛特别敏感的类型，他在桌面上挣扎，缙云趁机摸到他的臀缝处，粗粗探入一指，后穴被开拓的痛感与胸前灼热的痛感交缠而上，倒是像一场真正的审讯。  
缙云的另一手沿着巫炤的小腿往上摸，那男人身上还穿着湿透的衬衫，下身却是一丝不挂地任由缙云抚摸，后穴又乖巧地吞入多一根手指，他被摸得不断发出细微的鼻音，却因为嘴里咬着铅笔而无法泄露，缙云很清楚，若是真把那铅笔给弄走，巫炤在这时候反而会忍得更厉害。

研究员被人压在桌上为所欲为，这种耻辱感本该是巫炤无法忍受的类型，但对方是缙云，对他做这一切事情的是缙云，他又奇特的可以忍受这点，甚至于满足于与缙云的交欢。巫炤的腰带被抽走，裤子已经落到了脚踝处，人却被翻了过去官用早已勃起的性器进入了他。  
除去地点与手上的手铐，这对巫炤而言本来就像是平时的交欢，这些日子以来他与缙云做的次数确实很多，只是大多都让巫炤有些难以承受。哪怕缙云的力量已经被最大限制的控制住，这男人却真正算不得人类了，他身上那种非人般的力量使他成为了有力的保护者，却也因这样的力量常把巫炤搞得那是一个遍体鳞伤，偏偏巫炤对此还是纵容得那是毫无底限，先别说只是喂些血就能留住缙云，哪怕要他喂肉，巫炤也是愿意的。

审讯室空间封闭，哪怕只是巫炤压抑着的喘息声都会被放大，在室内回荡，更别说是响亮的肉体碰撞声了。警官那肏的是毫不留情，罪犯的臀肉被撞得啪啪作响，从背面看上去又是相当不错的风景，缙云熟练地顶到那点上，而巫炤的身体也是熟悉粗大肉棒带来的快感，哪怕被这么干，那也是舒服多过于痛楚的。  
“你们警察都是这么办公的吗？”巫炤被干得说话都断断续续的，他的腰被警官死死扣着，可怜的肉穴不断被粗大的肉棒挺入摩擦蹂躏，语毕又是闷哼两声。  
缙云又狠撞好几下，才低头去舔咬他的耳朵，半强迫道，“你可以乖乖投降把一切都说出来......然后申请证人保护，嗯？”

由于双手被拷在身后，巫炤无法支撑着自己的身体，他被摁在冰冷的桌面上，缙云冲撞的力道很重，让他的身体随着缙云的挺入不断晃动，在桌面之上摩擦。缙云的手指也是冰的，从空隙处挤入，动作并不轻柔地抚摸巫炤的身体，将胸膛上的绷带扯散，又去揉捏巫炤的乳首。  
巫炤因为他的动作而发出不明显的呜咽声，他看起来不喜欢乳首被揉捏的感觉，缙云将那处揉得肿起，在巫炤试图逃离的时候又用手拽着手铐的链子，将巫炤固定在身下。

直到缙云放过可怜的乳首以后，那两处早被磨得肿起，若不是姿势不对，早被缙云又啃又吸，留下好几个牙印了。就算如此，一双挺立的乳首也没被放过，不知是被缙云的指甲刮破了皮，还是被冰冷的桌面给磨破了，肿立的乳头随着缙云的动作还不断在桌面上蹭，甚至对巫炤而言，也像是个一种折磨。  
巫炤觉得热，又觉得凉，缙云肏得他浑身是汗，大腿内侧的淫液混着汗水流下，那男人在他的后颈咬了个带血的印子，巫炤却因为这样的疼痛而仰起了头，像是濒死的猎物，他的喘息声在空旷的审讯室中回荡。

“缙云......”巫炤低声叫着缙云的名字，他已经被干得腿软得像是面团，身体一想要往下滑就被缙云撞回去，交合处不断发出噗滋噗滋的声音，那被肏熟的肉洞次次把粗大肉棒全部吞进去。这般深狠的操干让巫炤目眩神迷，他的手腕被手铐弄出了红痕，有时候磨到绑着绷带的地方，便隐隐渗出血来。  
缙云却只是埋头苦干，那双粗糙的大掌揉捏着巫炤的臀部，在紧实的臀肉上留下触目惊心的指印，他操干着自己的所有物，不时掰着那臀部，清楚地看到藏在其中的小洞正努力地吞着他的肉刃，那小嘴可比巫炤本人诚实得多，一张一合地咬着侵入的肉屌，紧缠着不愿意放开。

——根本无法逃离。  
巫炤连想要调整姿势都做不到，他的身体完全被身后的男人掌控，连手臂都因为长时间的禁锢而酸麻不堪，这样的酸麻也远远比不过湿漉漉的那穴被肉棒抽插的感觉，巫炤根本无暇顾及自己究竟被操成了什么模样。  
快感累积叠加，几乎将巫炤逼疯，缙云却也难以自拔，他所侵略的地方又紧又热，每次抵到深处仿佛都有一张小口缠着他的顶端吸吮个不停，只要再操得更快更深，那湿软的肠道就会痉挛着将他吸得更紧，不知餍足。  
哪怕巫炤看起来再难受，缙云都很清楚这个男人的骨子里是享受的，他享受痛楚、并不抗拒被缙云完全侵略占有，他会在缙云咬破他的皮肤表面，吸吮血液时表达出惧痛的情绪，这样的痛楚却也能给巫炤带去更多的快感——光是这样操，都能让他即将被男人肏到高潮。  
他们的影子在墙上交缠、相融，有那么些疯狂地意味。

“让我......看看你......嗯、缙云......”巫炤难受坏了，他不想又被缙云干得射精，那是漫长又能将人逼疯的欲望，但是禁锢着他的手铐让他连自己抚慰都没办法做到，完全只能靠着被男人操干在爽。  
缙云现是亲了他的耳朵，在耳垂处咬了一口，随着咔嚓一声，手铐被打开了，巫炤刚想偷偷抚摸自己的性器，却被缙云转了个身，再度干了进去。又是一声清脆的声响，方才刚取下的手铐又给巫炤安上了，只是这次是在前面，不过是方便面对面操他罢了。  
研究员无法躲避，他想自慰的手被缙云摁在头顶上，属于另一个男人的深色肉棒在湿漉漉的小洞里冲撞着，竟是只打算直接将他干到高潮，一点商量的余地也没有。  
巫炤先射了一次，他是个正常人，比不得缙云持久，在射精后还得承受好长一段又难受又愉悦的时期，在被干得再次勃起以后，这样的难受才会淡下去，留下灭顶的快感。

“你还没回答我。”缙云咬着巫炤的锁骨，低沉好听的声音显得含糊不清，他咬破那处，又舔去溢出的血珠，血腥味适当地增加了他的肆虐欲。  
“......唔？”巫炤被干得有些意识不清，没理解缙云问的是什么，更何况说这话的时候将他从桌上捞起，驾着一边腿又狠狠操了进去。  
“你之前都怎么处理的？”缙云还在抓着这个问题不放，他就着这个姿势狠撞狠干，以不同的角度蹂躏着脆弱的肠道，巫炤被他操得小声啊啊个不停，不时绷紧小腿，已经被干得微微勃起。  
“缙云......”被干得乱七八糟的巫炤咬着下唇，仍是那副隐忍的模样，就是不愿意说出缙云想听的答案。  
“告诉我。”一向沉默的男人对着这个问题的答案却是穷追不舍，他那粗壮的、布着狰狞青筋的肉棒又再度摩擦着巫炤的肠道深入，被压着操干的研究员像是要从他的身下弹起，又只能咬着下唇轻声呜咽，连嘴角溢出了唾液，看起来淫糜非常也不自知。  
缙云却是残酷的、丝毫不给巫炤逃避的余地，把那可怜的后穴干得不断翻出，穴口都沾了一圈的白沫，他像是在审讯无助的犯人，语气严厉而不近人情，“告诉我，巫炤。”

“......哈啊、缙云......”巫炤轻轻地摇着头，随着缙云的每次冲撞而微微颤抖身体，他被侵略性的快感弄得无法思考，只会叫着缙云的名字，被粗大的鸡巴干得毫无抵抗之力。  
在这样的攻势下，巫炤总算如同被审讯得精神崩溃的犯人，招出了实话。

“我.....用药......哈啊、”巫炤两眼发茫，毫无焦距，他本来因为护目镜被摘走也看不清什么，现在被干得只能断断续续地招供，后穴却搅着那肉棒吸吮不停，“自己......弄......”  
他被关起来的时候，为了解决他们的生理需求，上面总是会送来一些女人，巫炤却是洁癖得很，不愿意与其他男人分享那些女人，只觉得恶心，他为了快速解决欲望，宁可对自己残忍些，注射催情药物、将自己身上掐出红印，在快感与痛感间以最快的方式迎来高潮。  
巫炤却不想让缙云认识到这样的自己，原是不愿意说，被操干得抵不住时，还是说出了缙云想知道的真相。

“......呜！”巫炤没想到自己的回答会换来缙云更大的反应，他被缙云从桌上抱起来肏的时候，几乎以为自己要坏掉了，那非人般的性器又在他体内胀大两分，越加凶狠地撞击着他的下半身，好像要把他的五脏六腑也顶得乱七八糟，又像是要戳破他的腹部，让他以淫乱的姿态死去。  
这样的回答让缙云始料未及，他又是愤怒巫炤不珍惜身体，又因为脑中出现巫炤自己弄的模样而感到兴奋，这男人不管不顾，将自己的猎物肏得完全掩不住呻吟，若不是舍不得，他真能把巫炤操死在这个地方。  
“......那是什么感觉？”缙云一手扣着研究员的窄腰，另一手将对方白大褂的袖子向上撸动，一直到露出白皙结实的手臂，缙云的手指在静脉处磨蹭，那边已经没有了任何针管注射的痕迹，他却能想象冷漠的研究员面不改色地用针管刺穿自己的皮肤，再用苍白而修长的手指将管中药物注入身体。

“......起效很快，快感会一下子从皮肤下烧起来......”巫炤的声音微弱，似乎完全陷入了回忆，他在缙云顶撞的动作中缓慢描述着，那样的快感像火烧着湿的薪柴，理智被淹没在浓雾里。  
注射药物以后，就算是自我慰藉，感觉也不一样了，他撸动性器的时候，感觉有一条蛇从阴茎钻进去，又湿滑又黏腻，缠住脊骨，一路往上爬，在经过之处留下毒的汁液，巫炤不得不抱紧自己，他蜷缩在狭窄的床上，脑中努力回忆起缙云，身体不住扭动挣扎，等着致命一击的时刻，那就是高潮，如同蛇牙在他颈侧致命处咬下——如同缙云现在对他做的那样。 

“这些我也能够做到。”缙云咬着巫炤的颈侧，在他身下的男人艰难地喘息着，脸上是隐忍的痛苦与愉悦，如同献身的猎物，却没有丝毫不愿。  
缙云知道巫炤的药物依赖向来严重，他已经不止一次因为这样的问题而惩戒这个男人，粗野的性爱反而是有效缓解药物依赖的方法。

不一样。  
巫炤想着，快感侵占了他身体的每一部分，连大脑也不放过，他却无法说出口，每次张嘴能够发出的只是无意义的呻吟与喘息，因为顽固的手铐，巫炤连意图抚摸缙云也做不到。这研究员曾经厌恶无意义的欲望，他为了顺利地发泄而残酷对待自己，内心毫无愉悦，只有厌恶。  
但是缙云不一样。  
缙云能带给他的更多，只是看到缙云在他面前，好好地活着，待在他身边，那种满足感已经是难以言喻的，就算在床上被弄成什么样也无所谓，巫炤因为这快感与痛楚是缙云带给他的而欣喜地全盘接受，哪怕是毁灭的道路，也是甘之如饴。

巫炤觉得自己又要被干得坏掉了，哪怕当初注射药物带来的快感也是不过如此，身体被凶狠地掠夺、啃咬，几乎没留下完整的部分，但巫炤又觉得自己是完整的。他颤颤巍巍地对着缙云张开腿，这一举动又刺激了身上的男人，他的大腿被用力地抓着，缙云操干的力道又再加大，可怖的肉棒几乎整根没入又抽出，巫炤那洞却能很好地容纳他，不再推拒，仿佛已经彻底被肏开了。  
他们的交合处一片狼藉，全是粘腻的淫水，缙云还在带出更多。

药物是蛇，是诱惑，缙云是洪水，淹没他一切罪恶，令他颤栗，令他重生。  
巫炤抬起酸软的手挂在缙云的颈上，碰到了冰冷的拘束器，那男人俯下身啃咬他的嘴唇，下身猛烈的操干力道却不曾停下，将巫炤的发哑的呻吟悉数堵在喉中，他如野兽，不知疲惫，将人类的身上烙满标记，留下自己的气味。

巫炤不在乎这场性事会在什么时候结束，有了缙云以后，他不必再贪恋苦棘中的甜果，只需在毁灭般的性事里沉沦，直到意识坠入黑暗中。

——FIN。


End file.
